


if you wait

by halcyonquintants (foxmoon)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/halcyonquintants
Summary: Allura reflects on how she feels about Lance.





	if you wait

The sea changes every moment, but its patterns and currents give the impression of immutability. Grain by grain, the sand shifts along the shore. Every wave infused with innumerable tiny things. Molecules of water spiral, tumble, froth. Allura could stand on the shore, waves spreading outward to consume her ankles, and not realize she was slowly sinking until her feet were fully embedded. That’s what falling in love with Lance was like. **  
**

So mesmerized she was by the distance he kept. He was the sun on the ocean horizon, warm arms outstretched toward her, giving her enough light to see her worth, basking her in as much love as he could without crossing the depths between them. It was sincere as it was necessary. She understood that now, and part of her was thankful for it–her heart was raw and her trust, shattered. In her darker moments, grief and anger twined up from deep inside of her, stoked by more of the same she thought she’d long left behind. How could Lance still love her after all she’d lost, after all her poor choices had caused?

Oh, but he did, and that’s what made this even more difficult. Another part of her, a very greedy and wanton part, wanted him to crash over her, pull her under, drag her further and further out until he was all around her and made her forget how stupid she’d been. How utterly, grotesquely wrong. Nothing but the two of them for miles, adrift and asunder.

Except he wouldn’t. For phoebs, he kept this gentle space between them. Always there for her, always her friend, but nothing more. She knew how he felt about her, the mice had told her as much, but it was maddening. He looked at her like no one else could possibly be more precious to him, and she felt the undercurrent of his affection with every word he spoke. His hands clenched and his breath hitched when she smiled at him.  _Just kiss me_ she wanted to say to him, more and more often. The farther away he felt, the closer she wanted him to be, and the intensity of it took her breath away. Perhaps she should be the one to weave herself toward him.

Allura held her chest, over her heart, as though it might spill out into the glimmering surf. Tears prickled behind her eyes and she wiggled her toes in the wet sand to distract herself.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Lance’s voice broke her from her thoughts and brought with it all of the sound of the waves and the wind and gulls wheeling overhead. She looked up at him, his profile backlit against the wide, sunset sky over Varadero beach.

“Yes, I understand why you missed it so much.”

He smiled, but didn’t glance at her until she took his hand.

“Lance, there’s…” Oh, there was that look of his again. She inhaled a shaky breath, steeled her courage. “There’s something I need to tell you.”


End file.
